Sonic VG lyrics
by The Music Wiz-kid
Summary: I have decided to take a break from Mario and do something else instead. So I decided to do Sonic. I have others I need to complete but I thought I'd do one for Sonic seeing as he is cool.
1. Sonic heroes Ocean palace

**Sonic heroes-Ocean palace**

Tell me what is that I can see over there?

What is that I'm seeing far beyond the ocean?

Wow! What's that I see beyond the ocean?

Hey! What's that I see beyond the sea?

Tell me guys, what is that I can see?

What's that thing that lies there across the sea?

Wow! What's that I see beyond the ocean?

Hey! What's that I see beyond the sea?

Tell me what is that I can see over there?

What is that I'm seeing far beyond the ocean?

Somebody tell me now because I so want to know

Just tell me what is that I see?

Is it an illusion, a fake or just a mere fantasy?

We travelled so far to get here we can not turn back now

So tell us what lies up ahead?

I can not believe that I'm going on this journey with the two of you

So come on let us see what's beyond the ocean

Beyond the sea


	2. Sonic heroes Casino park

**Sonic heroes-Casino park**

Everybody seems happy so lets keep playing

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Playing games and then winning the massive jackpot

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Aiming really high so that we can win it big

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Scoring lots of points and getting lots of rings so

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Have to stay focused on winning

This isn't the time to be losing

We are the gambling heroes

So come on! Come on!

Lets just play all day!

Everybody seems happy so lets keep playing

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Playing lots of games and winning the great big jackpot

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Aiming really high so that we can win it big

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Scoring lots of points and getting a lot of rings so

Come on! Come on!

Lets play!

Gotta stay focused on winning

This isn't the time to be losing

We are the gambling heroes

So lets play to end all our sorrows

Have to stay focused on winning

Must hurry because I hate losing

So come on! Come on everybody!

Come on, come on and lets play all day!


	3. Shadow the Hedgehog The doom

**Shadow the Hedgehog-The doom**

I will protect her with my own life

No matter what I'll protect her

I won't let her die

As long as I live

As long as I breath

I won't let her down

I'll protect her from harm

I'll shield her from death

For she is my life

She is my world

And my only friend

I can't let her down

I won't let her down

Corruption and greed

I feel them all around

I vow to protect

No matter what

I'd much rather fight and die on the spot

Then let Maria down

Must save her life

Must help her escape

From this painful fate

I won't let them take her

If they hurt my friend

I vow on my life that their lives will end

They can't take me down

For I am too strong

But I fail to understand what could have gone wrong

What's happening here?

The place is falling apart

I knew something was wrong right from the start

But no matter what I'll always be there for Maria


	4. Shadow the Hedgehog Black comet

**Shadow the Hedgehog-Black comet**

I awoke within the shadows

And then I became one with the darkness

I heard you call upon me

As you tried to awaken my true power

I am Shadow the black hedgehog

I am known as the dark one

I'm the one without a past

Don't know how long my life is gonna last

I awoke within the shadows

Then I became one with the darkness of hell

I heard you call upon me

As you tried to awaken my real power

I am feeling lost in this place

But I feel like I've been here before

Though I know that I have not

I feel like I've been here

I awoke within the shadows

And then I became one with the darkness

I heard you call upon me

As you tried to awaken my true power

I am Shadow the black hedgehog

I am known as the dark one

I'm the one without a past

Don't know how long my life is gonna last

I awoke within the shadows

Then I became one with the darkness of hell

I heard you call upon me

As you tried to awaken my true power

I am feeling lost in this place

But I feel like I've been here before

Though I know that I have not

I feel like I've been here


	5. Sonic heroes Mystic mansion

**Sonic heroes-Mystic mansion**

What can you do?

Come on do you think that we fear you?

What can you do?

You are weak and we are much stronger than you

Well did you think that we'd just run and cry?

Well that's too bad because we don't plan to die

The Mystic mansion's filled with lots of secrets

There's so much about this place we do not understand yet

There's something about this place but I guess you knew

That must mean all the rumours that I heard were true

I'm not scared

But I can feel it

There's something bad in here

What can you do?

Come on do you think that I fear you?

What can you do?

You are weak and I am much stronger than you

Well did you think that we'd just run away?

Well we will not, at least not until you pay


	6. Shadow the Hedgehog Cryptic castle

**Shadow the Hedgehog-Cryptic castle**

Dr. Eggman is so gonna pay

Dr. Eggman you won't get away

Dr. Eggman you can be quite cruel

Dr. Eggman you're so gonna fall

Roaming through the castle

Trying to find a way out

What am I?

Good or evil?

Or am I just nonexistent?

Dr. Eggman you're so gonna pay

Dr. Eggman you won't get away

Roaming through the castle

Trying to find a way out

Who am I?

Am I real?

Am I just a shadow?

Dr. Eggman is so gonna pay

Dr. Eggman you won't get away

Dr. Eggman you can be quite cruel

Dr. Eggman is so gonna fall


	7. Shadow the Hedgehog Westopolis

**Shadow the Hedgehog-Westopolis**

I'm in a world that is filled with greed and emptiness

Should I protect or destroy?

Those sad humans, what am I to do with them?

I guess their fate is up to me for I'm the black hedgehog Shadow

I'm Shadow

Should I save them or should I let them die?

There's only one answer but if it's wrong I won't cry

Because I'm Shadow and I know the world is doomed

So what should I do because I'm confused

If choose to be evil then there's no going back

If I'm good then a bad reputation I'll lack

I am Shadow and I don't know what to do

My actions decide my fate and will do the same for you

I'm in the world of deception and bitterness

Should I protect or destroy?

Those sad humans, what am I to do now?

I have to make up my choice for I'm the dark hedgehog Shadow

I'm Shadow

Should I save them or should I let them die?

There's only one answer but if it's wrong I won't cry

Because I'm Shadow and I know the world is doomed

So what should I do because I'm confused


	8. Sonic the Hedgehog Green hill zone

**Sonic the Hedgehog-Green hill zone**

He's known as the fastest hero

The guy in blue everyone knows

He's around whenever you call him

Don't you wish you were fast just like him?

He's known as the fastest hero

The spiky guy everyone knows

You'll lose if you try to race him

This guy doesn't stop for nothing

Or don't you know who he is?

Sonic's his name so don't forget

Because he's Sonic and he's the fastest action star

He's known as the world's fastest hero

The guy in blue everyone knows

He's around whenever you need him

Don't you wish you were fast just like him?

He's known as the fastest hero

The spiky guy everyone knows

You'll lose if you dare to race him

'Cause this guy doesn't stop for nothing

What? Can't see where he is?

He runs pretty far and real fast

Because he's Sonic and he's the fastest action hero

He's known as the fastest hero

The guy in blue everyone knows

He's around whenever you call him

Don't you wish you were fast just like him?

He's known as the fastest hero

The spiky guy everyone knows

You'll lose if you try to race him

This guy doesn't stop for nothing

Everyone knows who he is

Sonic's the best so don't you forget

Because he's Sonic and he's the fastest bright blue mammal


	9. Sonic riders Sand ruins

**Sonic Riders-Sand ruins**

Cruisin' down the hot desert sand

Yeah lets ride

Follow me

30 days just cruising the desert

30 days spent chasing adventure

30 days just riding the hot sands

30 days spent riding desert winds

Cruisin' down the hot desert lands

The wind guides me to places I haven't been to before

Follow me

Follow me

Yeah lets ride

Are you ready?

Yeah lets ride

Can you catch up with me?

Yeah lets ride

Come on hurry up

Yeah lets ride

Come on stop trailing behind me

Cruisin' down the hot desert sands

The wind takes me to places I have not been to before

Gliding with the spiritual desert winds

Riding and speeding up to the extreme

30 days just cruising the desert

30 days spent chasing adventure

30 days just riding the hot sands

30 days spent riding desert winds

30 days just riding the desert

30 days spent chasing adventure

30 days just cruising the hot lands

30 days spent riding hot desert winds

30 days just cruising the desert

30 days spent chasing adventure

30 days just riding the hot sands

30 days spent riding desert winds

Cruisin' down the hot desert lands

The wind guides me to places I haven't been to before

Follow me

Follow me


	10. Sonic riders Digital dimension

**Sonic Riders-Digital dimension **

Remember the stories

Remember the legends

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we heard when we were younger

Remember the stories told by our ancestors

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we heard as a youngster

Remember the stories

Remember the legends

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we heard when we were younger

I thought it was a legend

But in the end it turned out not to be fiction

Remember the stories

Remember the legends

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we heard when we were younger

Remember the stories told by our ancestors

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we thought were just legends

We came here hoping to find ancient treasure

But it turned out the treasure was naught but a monster

And now we are trapped in this weird dimension

This is one of those things that increases tension

We have to ride and surf through the cool winds

And find out the truth left behind by our ancestors

Remember the stories

Remember the legends

Of Babylon Garden and the eternal guardian

Those were the stories we heard when we were younger

Do you remember hearing of those ancient stories?


	11. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Theme

**Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog -Theme music**

Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest guy you'll ever meet

Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic's gonna save the day

Save the day

Save the day

Sonic's gonna save the day and make Robotnik pay

Hip hip hooray!

Sonic's gonna save the day

Save the day

Save the day

Sonic's gonna save the day and make Robotnik pay

'Cause he's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest kid on Mobius

Sonic the Hedgehog!

Go Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic's gonna save the day

Yay!

Because he's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest kid on Mobius

Go Sonic!


	12. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Credits

**Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog -End credits**

Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest kid from Mobius

Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic plans to save the day

Save the day

Save the day

Sonic plans to save the day and make Robotnik pay

Sock it to them Sonic

Sonic plans to save the day

Yay!

'Cause he's Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest kid from Mobius

Go Sonic!


	13. Sonic riders 2 Aquatic capital

**Sonic riders: Zero gravity-Aquatic capital **_**(Aquatic time)**_

Riding on this water slide

Slip and sliding on this water ride

We're riding on this water slide

Just slip and sliding on this water ride

Lets go everyone

Come on ride with me

What joy, what fun

Splashing everyone

The water here is so clean

It feels so fresh

This place is so the best

Everything's so pure

Yes so pure

Can't wait till it rains

I'll come back and ride here again

I can't wait till it rains

That is when I'll come back again

Hey wow what joy, my what fun

Splashing everyone

Oh what joy

Yeah what fun


	14. Sonic adventure 2 battle City escape

**Sonic adventure 2 battle-Escape from the city**

Rolling around at the speed of sound

Got places to go

Got to follow my rainbow

Can't stick around have to keep moving on

Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out

Must keep on moving ahead

No time for guessin'

Follow my pain instead

Trusting in what you can see

Take my lead I'll set you free

Follow me

Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the city

I'll make it through follow…

Follow me

Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the city

I'll make it through proving to you

Follow me!

Oh yeah!

Danger is lurking around every turn

Trust your feelings

Got to live and learn

I know it's a solo thing

I'll make it through

Got no other options

Only one thing to do

I don't care what lies ahead

No time for guessin'

Follow my pain instead

Follow your instincts

No matter what that may be

Take my lead I'll set you free

Follow me

Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the city

I'll make it through follow…

Follow me

Set me free

Trust me and we will escape from the city

I'll make it through proving to you

Follow me!

Follow me!

I'll make it through

Oh yeah!


	15. Shadow the Hedgehog Glyphic canyon

**Shadow the Hedgehog-Glyphic canyon **

I stand tall here upon this canyon

I stand here waiting for you

I have to wonder what you'll do next

'Cause I do not trust you nor do I like you

I say see you in hell from heaven above

Your suffering's the one thing I think of

I'll be watching as you fall in the dark abyss

'Cause of all the pain that you've been causing

So tell me does it hurt yet?

The pain in your heart yeah I bet

I do wonder what it feels like

Does it feel like you've been pierced by a sharp spike?

So tell me what is it you're feelin'

Tell me do you feel like screamin'?

Tell me do you feel like cryin'?

Or do you just feel like you're dyin'?

There's still so much I want to tell you

Like the reasons why I despise you

The sky keeps on growing darker

Every time you're near and I hate it oh yeah

And so I say see you in hell from heaven above

Your suffering's the one thing I'll think of

I'll be watching you fall in the dark abyss

'Cause of all the pain that you've been causing

This can't be my destiny

Get a grip on reality

This wasn't designed by me

I'll find my own way

See you in hell ok

Just stay away from me


	16. Sonic & the secret rings Levitated ruin

**Sonic & the secret rings-Levitated ruin **_**(High & Broken)**_

I'm so high yet broken

But I doubt you'd understand

How I'm feeling

For I'm so high yet broken

As I float above the desert lands

On a temple in the sky

Don't act like you know me

Don't act like you care

I'm ok by myself

Don't really need you there

I'll keep getting stronger

No one can knock me down

And just like the silver wind

I'm gone without a sound

I know I'm not alone

For that I'm glad but somehow deep in my heart

I feel as though the two of us met before

You look just like someone that I know

From a long time ago

But you're not the same

You're not the guy from my memory

Though I must admit that you look and sound just like him

But you two are certainly not the same

I never thought that this ever could happen

I feel like I'm in some twisted game

I'm so high yet broken

But I doubt you'd understand

How I'm feeling

For I'm so high yet broken

As I float above the desert lands

On a temple in the sky

Don't act like you know me

And don't like you care

I'm ok by myself

Don't really need you near

I'll keep getting stronger

No one can knock me down

And just like the silver wind

I'm gone without a sound

I know I'm not alone

For that I'm glad but somehow deep in my heart

I feel as though the two of us met before

You look just like someone that I know

From a long time ago

But you're not the same

You're not the guy from my memory

But I must admit that it's true you look just like him

But you two are totally not the same

I never thought that this would happen

I feel like I'm in some twisted game


	17. Sonic & the secret rings Evil foundry

**Sonic & the secret rings-Evil foundry **_**(The palace that was found)**_

Don't try to stop me now

Don't get in my way or I will knock you down

I'll knock you down

I want you to get out of my way

I don't have to listen to what you've got to say

So move if you want to live to see the next day

The adventure's only begun

This place is hot

So hot that I feel as though I am fryin' up

But I can handle any kind situation

As long I never give up and have myself a little bit of fun on the side

Just get out of the way

Don't slow me down

Because today is my day

Just move it don't make tell you again to just

Get out of my way

The heat is on so get out of my face ok

It's time for me to rock the whole god damn place oh yeah baby

Don't try to stop me

Don't get my way

Don't try to slow me down

I'm not giving up yet

No way

Not now

So don't you stop me now

Don't try to stop me now

Don't get in my way or I will knock you down

I'll knock you down

I want you to get out of my way

I have to make out of this evil foundry ok

I won't let no one get in my way

Not you

Not no one ok genie


	18. Sonic unleashed Windmill Isle Day

**Sonic unleashed-Windmill Isle (Day)**

I would like to say that this is the worst day of my life

But the sun's shining bright so it's all alright

Just running under the sun

With a new friend having fun

Not a cloud in the sky

Feeling the wind blow by

I know I'm gonna have a good time

I wonder what that Eggman's up to this time

I hope I will be able to stop him this time

Now that the emeralds are no more

As I run underneath the sunlight

I know I'm gonna have to face a real fight

The challenges ahead I know are nothing

But then again it's not like I care

As I run by the sea the only thing I can see

Are the shadows straight ahead

A trip around the world could be good for me though

And at least I'm not alone

So lets go just you and me

I would like to say that this is the worst day of my life

But the sun's shining bright so it's all alright

Just running in the sunshine

I know I'm gonna have a really good time

The challenges ahead I know are nothing

But then again it's not like I care

How I really like the fresh air

I wonder what that Eggman's up to up there

I hope I will be able to stop him like last time

Now that the emeralds have burnt out


	19. Sonic unleashed Cool Edge Day

**Sonic unleashed-Cool Edge (Day)**

Damn he's colder than ice

He is cool like the snow

Just look at him go

Ain't that awesome?

Sonic's so burning the ground

There's water all around

Where the snow's melted down

Check it out now

Look at him go

He's the fastest guy I know

There's no one faster than him

Damn he's colder than ice

Man he's cool like the snow

Wow just look at him go

Sonic the super fast action hero

Damn he's colder than ice

He is cool like the snow

Just look at him go

Ain't that awesome?

This guy so knows how to chill

He has a strong will

Nothing can put him down

So don't try nothing

Come on you know it

This guy's supersonic

The cool air feels great when you're going sledding

Come on lets get going

While it is still snowing

Careful not to fall through the ice

Damn he's colder than ice

Man he's cool like the snow

Wow just look at him go

Sonic the worlds fastest action hero


	20. Sonic unleashed Windmill Isle Night

**Sonic unleashed-Windmill Isle (Night)**

Have any of you seen a Werehog roaming the night?

Well have you?

With his sharp fangs and his sharp claws stalking the night

So have you?

Have any of you seen a Werehog roaming the night?

Well have you?

An ugly beast who knows how to give people a fright

A monster has been seen roaming 'round the island

Don't know if to run or to just stand still in fear

It has green piercing eyes that makes one feel calm

It could just be a trick but then again what if I am wrong?

There is a new legend spreading around the whole town

A beast that brings about fear when you hear it's loud howl

They say when it walks the night

You will see it fighting the shadows

It's also quite the sight

When you see it's arms stretching

And deep within the night you can see it in the moon's reflection

It's deep within the night when all the strange things happen

The Werehog is just a myth but what if it is real

Have you even seen this Werehog walking the midnight streets?

They say deep within the night you can see it in the moon's reflection

It's deep within the night where all the strange things happen


	21. Sonic unleashed Cool Edge Night

**Sonic unleashed-Cool Edge (Night)**

Every night up in the night sky

The coloured lights out shine the brightest stars

The legend whispered in the cold winds

Speak of a really fearsome beast

With sharp fangs

Quills sharper than knives on his back

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

His heart is truly pure so there's no need to fear

This be the legend of the Werehog oh yeah

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

The Werehog has the power to stretch everywhere

You can easily sense the beast when he's roaming Cool Edge

Whoa what a sight

I feel calm when I see those colours

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

His heart is truly pure so there's no need to fear

This be the legend of the Werehog oh yeah

Can you hear him howling loudly

At the night sky

Hear that loud cry?

Every night up in the night sky

The coloured lights out shine the brightest stars

The legend whispered in the night winds

Speak of a really fearsome beast

With sharp fangs

Quills sharper than knives on his back

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

His heart is truly pure so there's no need to fear

This be the legend of the Werehog oh yeah

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

To you he is a monster but that's far from the truth

He is just a beast blessed by the light of the moon

Whoa what a sight

I feel calm when I see those colours

Remember every night when you look at the sky

The legend of the beast, can you hear his loud cry?

His heart is truly pure so there's no need to fear

This be the legend of the Werehog oh yeah

Do you hear him howling loudly

At the night sky

Hear his loud cry?


	22. Sonic rivals 2 Blue coast zone act 3

**Sonic rivals 2-Blue coast zone act 3**

It's time to speed it up

It's time to play it rough

No way will I let you pass through me

We'll show them just who's the best

The real king of speed oh yes

'Cause there's no way in hell I am slowing down

I won't do it so shut up and eat my dust

Because I'm the king of speed

Oh yeah you know it and I'll prove it

There's no way in hell you can slow me down

So try catch me if you think you can

There's no way you'll be able to keep up

Because I'm just too fast and you'll always be last


	23. Sonic unleashed Arid sands Night

**Sonic unleashed-Arid sands (Night)**

Be careful of the Werehog

Be wary of the Werehog baby yeah

'Cause here comes the Werehog

Yeah look here comes the Werehog baby

Everybody look it's the Werehog yeah

Better watch your backs it's the Werehog yeah

Everyone be careful it's a feral hedgehog

Everybody you better beware 'cause the Werehog is here

Well what else do you expect me to say to you

Don't understand it

There's nothing left to say

So you all better run away

Run real fast or else you are all gonna pay

It's a savage beast that won't hesitate to tear you all up

Everybody look it's the Werehog yeah

Better watch your backs it's the Werehog yeah

Everyone be careful it's a feral hedgehog

Everybody you better beware 'cause the Werehog is here

Oh the stories spun within the desert sands

They tell tales that nobody else around knows

There's so many hidden secrets

So many legends made here deep within the night

Oh yeah so you better watch out

You better watch yourselves

It's the Werehog

You better watch your backs

The Werehog's here

I hope your careful of the Werehog

You best be running from the Werehog


	24. Sonic Colours Sweet Mountain

**Sonic Colours-Sweet Mountain Act 1**

I love, I love sweets

I really do, I love, I love my sweets

Oh yeah you know it

I love my, love my junk food

Yeah I do

I'm so hungry, yeah that's right I really want a tasty snack

Something that's really sweet that can give me a snack attack

Ice cream mountains and a soda lake

That's what I wanna see

I want to go flying through the doughnut rings

And bounce on a plate of jelly

Yeah

Popcorn, candy, chocolate and chilidogs

Cakes and cookies and puddings and pies

Smash the robots then rescue the wisps

And then sit back and watch as that fat egg fries

Because I love, I love sweets

I really do, I love, I love my sweets

Oh yeah you know it

I love my, I love junk food

Yeah I do

I want something that's sweet

I really crave a tasty snack

Something that's sweet and spicy

Something really good like that

It's something right out of a fairy tale

That much I know is true

Lets go crazy and eat out the place

And maybe save the day too

I'm so hungry

I'm so hungry and I want some sweets

I'm so hungry

I'm so hungry

I really am and I want some…

I want some…

I really am and I want some…

I want some…

I really do

I love, I love my sweets

Hell yeah you know I love, I love my sweets

I love, I love sweets

Really do, I love, I love my sweets

Indeed you know that I love my, love my junk food

Yeah I d


End file.
